Wedding Bells !
by NinjaRage
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha are finaly getting married!! SO the preachers about to wed them and who disagrees?,Sesshoumaru? But why?! Please read my story!! (R/R)*could be (Sess/Kag.)Tell me what you think!(chapter 9 is up)
1. an unexpected objection

-Ninja Rage * disclaimer * yo..I do not own Inu Yasha or any odder stuff. *  
  
*~Bells are ringing~*  
  
** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
****** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome stood in her dressing room starring at the mirror. Sango was sowing up any holes and fixing it up.  
  
"Finally, Sango.. I hope noone stops it."  
  
"Oh no one `ll dare ,Inu Yasha would kill `em!! oww! mm.." Sango said ,"Stupid needle."  
  
Kagome laughed ."Why`s it funny?"  
  
"I don`t know !"  
  
"whatever . "  
  
Miroku stood at the door puffing on his nails and rubbing them against his shirt. He leaned against the door continuing his nail cleaning or what ever trying to look ravishing in his tuxedo. He frowned when Sango didn`t notice. 'damn..' He cleared his throat hoping Sango,hell or Kagome would notice!  
  
"Maybe you should get some water for that ,Miroku." Sango said not moving her eyes from Kagome`s dress.  
  
"Ahem!!" Miroku let out again after a short growl.  
  
"Miroku! I though tI told you to get some---Wow Miroku you look..-"  
  
"unimaginably hot?"  
  
"no.. That`s not the word. Handsome yes. You look very nice in your tuxedo! "  
  
Miroku gave himself a silent cheer. Miroku walked in.  
  
"Inu Yasha doesn`t like his..If he`s in it any longer he`ll rip it to shreds. "  
  
"that`s just like him.. OOO!!!"  
  
"Kagome settle down!Your getting married to him today don`t hate him before you start! " Sango shouted finishing the dress. "there.. "  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"yes.now me and Miroku have got to help everyone else get ready! "  
  
"alright..umm..bye."  
  
Kagome sighed. " Well I hope Inu Yasha doesn`t totally ruin it. "  
  
"Some body say my name!?" Inu Yasha marched in angrily.  
  
"GGEEGAHH!!! " Kagome took off her shoe and threw it at him, "SITT!!!"  
  
"GAHHH!!*boom**crash*owww.WHAT THE HE-"  
  
"Your NOT SUPPIOSED TO SEE ME YET SHOO SHOOO OUT!!! "  
  
Inu Yasha frowned and dragged himself out. Kagome ran to hurry ad pick up her shoe so she could close the door before Inu Yasha could see again."phew..stupid inu Yasha..hehehehe*giggles*"  
  
~~~~~****~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~****  
  
Inu Yasha stood at the end of the long hall with his 'so called best man' Miroku. Sango stood with some of kagome`s friends at the end of the hall as well. The preacher was gulping down water and had been for the last 7 minutes.. Inu Yasha frowned.." Hello mr. Uhh what ever but don`t you think you could possibly settle down with the water?"  
  
"*gulp*ahh.* *talking nervous * I` m s-ss-soo sorry s-s-s-ss-ir I j-j-ust get s-sso- nervous..be-fore- -we-dd-ings!" He mumbled nervously.  
  
Inu Yasha smacked his fore head," Who chose him?" Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
Suddenly music started . inu Yasha cocked and eye brow at sango, " It means Kagome `s coming we practiced this remember? "  
  
"Oh yeah I got it!" Inu Yasha answered with a whisper and turned to kagome who was walking down with her grand father. People were flashing cameras and crying and video taping.  
  
Kagome thanked her grandfather and walked up to greet Inu Yasha with a smile. Inu Yasha smiled back as they turned to the preacher.  
  
"ahem!" the preacher rose his hand..  
  
"Today we bewed this lovely couple ..blah blahblah blah blah blah blah!!!! Okay my favorite part! Does anyone disagree? Any body? No body? Okay? Fine then!! Any wa-"  
  
"master Sesshoumaru? I thought you disagreed.." said a whispering voice coming from the inside balcony.  
  
"oh oh yeah." Sesshoumaru stood.  
  
"Wait!! I DISAGREE!!!!"  
  
everyone turned. *gasp*  
  
"eerrr..Sesshoumaru!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru leaped down.."I disagree.."  
  
  
  
That`s it for now people!! You`ll have to review.I guess I left ya on a cliff hanger!! Muahahahahhahhahaa!!!!!  
  
*(hope you review now)*  
  
*and I hope you like it so far! * 


	2. Obduction

Wedding Bells~!  
  
-Ninja Rage  
  
* disclaimer * I don `t own Inu Yasha but heaven forbid I wish I did! *  
  
  
  
* ~~Author `s Note ~~*  
  
First everyone I want to say thanx for reviewing me!! I was so excited when I got home and already had 10 reviews !!!You see I put it up at around 6:40 a.m. on 11/12/02. and I came home around 3:30p.m.!! I`m so happy!! Thank you all!! Next I want to say something to you all personally and this will always be in every chapter!!  
  
~~~* *Squall'sScar: You really thought it was funny?I guess I did to but I agree Miroku was funny then!! But he`s always funny!! Thanks for your review and I will update as soon as I possibly can!! Please continue reading!  
  
*KittenKisses: Thanks!! Well I can`t spoil it for you and you might not exactly figure it out in this chapter but keep on reading and you might find out!! Thanks again and I`m glad you like it!! Bye!  
  
*ashleekyle:Wow!! I`m glad you love humor!! And I`m glad you love Sess/Kag. But you never know what will happen!!!and why is he disagreeing ? You`ll have to find out! Thank you so much!! Your review means a lot thanks!!  
  
*phoenix: Yay!! Itz interesting!! I`m sooo glad!!and fluffy? He`s up to.Oh you`ll have to read and find out!! Thanks sooo much for your review and I hope you will think the other chapters will be as interesting!! And I will update as soon as I can probably about every two days!!  
  
*DeMoN tainted: I `m so happy I made you laugh!! And Sesshoumaru I really think has well I good reason!!!and I will sooo continue!! thanks so much for reviewing bye!!  
  
*April:Thanks! I thought of it while eating breakfast and thinking about Sesshoumaru. ..Thanks again!! I`m happy you liked it and him disagreeing I have to say will partly be in this chapter and the others too!!Thanks once again!! Bye!  
  
*CX-Chan: I will have cliff hangers often!!and well it was supposed to *funny * when he forgot his objective! He was either thinking of why he was going to stop (what he was going to say)and didn`t hear or was thinking how lovely Kagome looked!!!! Thank you for reviewing!!*peace*  
  
*Trunksgal: I will be sure to check my grammar!!! I promise!! I rush myself to much!!I `m so sorry!!thank you for reviewing!!! ^ ^  
  
*Serena: Don`t hurt me please!!! I have to complete the story!! Thank you so much for reviewing !!I love reviews!! And I love my reviewers!! Thank you!!  
  
*Almaseti: Thank you.. I`m glad to know my story is *okay * . I am so sorry my grammar isn`t perfect ..but well I`m not that perfect either!! I`ll be sure to not make the same mistakes!! But if I do please read passed it! Thank you so much for reviewing It means a lot to me..oh and I`m glad you think it has some humor potential . thanks again!! Bye!  
  
*Katzztar: thank you for reviewing ! Do you think that was funny? I did too, everyone else thought it was a disgrace or something .. But thank you a lot!! Your nice!! Bye!  
  
*SinfulBlack: thank you very much!! You`ll see what happens next and I hope you like it!! Bye!! Thanks a bunch!!  
  
*neon-animefan: thank you!! And please don`t kill yourself over this!!Thank you Thank you Thank you!!(bowing over and over)  
  
*Kayli the Maiden Moon: I happy you liked that much!! Thank you!! And I will update often so don`t worry!! Thank you !!! bye!  
  
*Hyperactive Kitsune: Thanks for reviewing and about the Sess/Keg thing really I`m not sure!So please keep reading and maybe well eventually I`m sure you`ll find out! I need to think about that more though..Thanks again!  
  
*Ameru 43 : Lot`s of people have been telling me that this is very original,I think so too. And about the Sess/Keg thing I really don`t know yet! They might and they might not that`s really all I can say right now. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
~*Any other reviewers that review after I`m done writing this thank you and I`ll answer your questions and things at the end of the chapter or in the next one! Thanks again!!  
  
Previously:  
  
"blahblah blah blah!! Anyone disagree? "says the preacher.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru weren`t you going to disagree?" says Jaken.  
  
"I disagree!" Sesshoumaru shouted.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
"Eerr!!Sesshoumaru!! Why are you here?" Inu Yasha shoued.  
  
"I have come to stop this ,..ceremony .." Sesshoumaru said quietly looking around at everyone.  
  
"Why?" kagome protested.  
  
"I have come to take you." Sesshoumaru said starring at her.  
  
"NO way !! I DON`T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR UP TO BUT YOU MIGHT WANNA LEAVE!!" Inu Yasha shouted clawing at Sesshoumaru.Kagome fell to the ground with Inu Yasha`s sudden out burst. Sango and Miroku tried to guard all of the people in the seats.  
  
"Why would Sesshoumaru wanna take Kagome? " Sango whispered to Miroku who`s eyes were watching the sudden battle. Everyone else watched in awe but soon they began to panic and rush for the exits. Kagome looked around seeing everyone leaving as fast as they could.  
  
"damn Sesshoumaru! What does he want with me? " Kagome shouted thinking for a minute.She knew what any demon was capable of and how they would react to humans. Sesshoumaru doesn`t even like humans. So why Kagome?  
  
"Now you die Sesshoumaru!! " Inu Yasha slashed at Sesshoumaru again ,missing and being pounded in the face. Kagome stood and ran for inu Yasha who was thrown to the floor.  
  
"Damn it Sesshoumaru!!!" Inu Yasha shouted, "I didn`t bring my sword!!" .  
  
Kagome frowned and helped Inu Yasha up.  
  
"Don`t stand up Inu Yasha. You will only be thrown down again." Sesshoumaru laughed.  
  
"Shut up FLUFFY!!!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
This nickname everyone had seemed to give him Sesshoumaru didn`t like. He hated the one`s who called him it too. Inu Yasha knew it`d tick him off so why in the world he go and do that?  
  
"damn you ,Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru said fletching a claw that was glowing green with acid(what`s that attact called?) ready to shove it in Inu Yasha `s face at any moment.  
  
Sango and Miroku were at the doors of the church helping everyone out when police cars bustled around the corner. "What is that?" Sango asked quietly. Then sudden everyone was shouting , " The police! Oh thank God!! They`re here ! Oh heaven`s mercy!"  
  
***~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru flew down with his claw ready . Inu Yasha made Kagome get behind him. Kagome stood looking up and down Inu Yasha , his clothes were ripped and his shoes..oh who cares they were gone. She scanned up him and stopped at his butt.. He`s gotta nice butt..Wha? JEEZ don`t think about that now Kagome!!Kagome smacked herself. Inu Yasha looked back a brief second to see what she was doing but quickly turned back to dodge Sesshoumaru who busted into the ground also with ,KAGOME!!!  
  
Inu Yasha had suddenly forgotten her and didn`t pull her along with him! But why hadn`t she dodged too! Sesshoumaru stood holding the sprawling girl .He lifted her and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"HEY!! PUT ME DOWN!! INU YASHA!!!" Kagome roared.  
  
Inu Yasha growled and was going to throw himself at his brother but was being pulled back by something. "What the?" Inu Yasha said aloud still trying to run. "Kagome I can`t move!" He shouted.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Look behind you brains.." He said quietly.  
  
Inu Yasha turned his head.. " what the?" He was being held back by something glowing yellow and when he struggled it spread round him more. "Fuck!!! Son of a -Bitch!!"He said breathlessly still trying to escape.  
  
"A new little tormenting thing I found out, don`t you like it Inu Yasha ?I call it cry like a baby!HAHAHAA!!!" Sesshoumaru threw his head back in a loud laugh only to be kicked in the head by Kagome.. "Damn it woman!!Watch where you throw your FEET!!" Sesshoumaru shouted.  
  
Kagome stopped squirming for a minute , "oh sorry.. WAIT *bonk *" Kagome kicked him in the head again this time laughing "If you DON`T STOP THAT!!" Sesshoumaru shouted .  
  
Inu Yasha thought.. Cry like a baby? "Cry like a baby? That`s an odd name for a torturing device don`t you think?"  
  
"SHUT UP!! YOUR CRYING LIKE A BABY AREN`T YOU !!!"Sesshoumaru shouted slapping Kagome in the head knocking her out.. "Finally!"  
  
"WHAT!! HEY!! DAMN IT !!!!" Inu Yasha shouted squirming more but only to be absorbed more , "Kagome!!" inu Yasha shouted as his face was being covered by the substance absorbing him.  
  
"good bye." Sesshoumaru said turning and walking in the other direction.  
  
"noo!!!"  
  
~~***~~outside**~~~  
  
Sango stood next to Miroku stopping anyone who wanted in.  
  
The police were getting angry. "Let us in now!!"One of them yelled.  
  
"Men that look as silly as you would probably die!!" Sango shouted still holding her arms wide.  
  
"Wha- What?"the other one shouted.  
  
"yah!! You`d never survive!!" Miroku shouted sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Miroku that wasn`t needed." Sango whispered.  
  
"Alright I`m gonna shoot!" The officer shouted holding out his gun right in front of Sango`s nose.  
  
"*gasp* What is that!?" Sango said poking at it.  
  
"Sex toy?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango smacked Miroku on the head then scolded the Police officer, "How DARE you show that in MY face PERVERT!!" She shouted smacking the police man down.  
  
Everyone gasped. " She just smacked a police officer." Souta said.  
  
The police officer stood, "Your under arrest!"  
  
"I`m under what?!! I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR I DIDN`T WANT TO HEAR ANY PERVETED COMMENTS!!!" Sango said whacking him again.  
  
~~~***~~~~Back inside*~~  
  
Sesshoumaru hopped up to the balcony. Jaken followed him and both bursted out the stain glass window and flew off.. Everyone turned toward the windows sudden crash and shouted in terror at the figure they had seen terrorize them earlier. He paid no mind to them. Sango gasp and burst the Church doors open to see all kinds of destruction and a glowing substance blob thing. "Inu Yasha? Where `s Inu Yasha?!" Sango shouted followed by the buzzing walkie talkie`s from the police men.  
  
Miroku heard Inu Yasha shout. "Sango,there! There he is!" Miroku shouted pointing and beginning to rush over to him. "What?Inu Yasha?"Sango rushed over.  
  
~~***~~~~by the well**~~~  
  
Jaken rushed up to Sesshoumaru who was walking fast.  
  
"Sir remind me why we took her please."Jaken asked quickly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked disturbed and as if he didn`t want to say.  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Your going to..you know ..are you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken was puzzled by his Lord`s actions. "My intentions are my own,Jaken ." Sesshoumaru leapt into the well followed by Jaken.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood inside the well and looked toward Kagome. ' yes she is human but I can`t ,for some reason take my self away from her ..I can`t let my brother claim her.' (he thought)  
  
~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of CHAPTER 2!!! Tell me what you think!should I change or not!! I have a plot..But I might make some changes. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter now review this one!!bye!Until next time! 


	3. Back in feudal japan ,this title sux

Wedding Bells Ninja Rage *Disclaimer * I don't own Inu Yasha or any of da stuff. *  
  
  
  
~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~****~~~~**~*~ *Author's Note* --------------------------  
  
Howdy! I see lots of you liked the new chappie! It's quite different than I thought it would be but it still turned out okay! I'm glad I got lots of reviews for it so I'm going to keep writing this!  
  
*Shikome kido mi: I know Sesshy is kind of out of character but it is just a fanfic and I'm kind of changing him like just think of it as how you might change over years. And I'm glad you liked reading it. Oh and thanks for the name of that attack!  
  
*Ashleekyle: Thanks for reviewing and Sesshy I guess does like her but his feelings might sort of change sometimes. Thanks again!  
  
*Jammincat9: I might just make it a Sess and Kag but it might still be Inu and Kag. (And I'm changing the rating!) Thanks for reviewing and Thanks for the sess and kag support!  
  
*Elizabeth Elliot: Thanks for reviewing and It is cute he has emotion isn't it!? And I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again!  
  
*lynnxlady: hmmm.. I have to think about it. I can't really tell you though because I wanna try and make it exciting! Keep your fingers crossed and keep wishing and it might come true! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*Katzztar: Thank you, you're a loyal reviewer. Your Kikyo idea is pretty good maybe I'll use it or I might just say Kikyo just didn't come or something. Thanks for your review!  
  
*Forest Karma: I'm glad you think it's funny and well I can't really say about Fluffy but maybe! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*KT: Thanks for reviewing! And about the Sesshy and kag thing I can't tell you what is going to happen but I don't really know myself! Thanks again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~you might want to read what's above~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
  
  
Previously: *** "EER! Sesshoumaru Why are you here? !"Shouted Inu Yasha  
  
" I have come to stop this,. Ceremony.." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"*gasp * What is that?!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Sex toy?" Miroku answered.  
  
"Sir remind me why we took her please." Jaken asked.  
  
"I have my reasons." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
**~~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~****~~~~~***~*  
  
Sango ran over to Inu Yasha, "Miroku, help!" She shouted remembering she had nothing to free him.  
  
"Oh like I can help! All I have is my, well hand!" Miroku shouted back.  
  
Sango growled, "Damn. Then what should we do?"  
  
"Not sure." Miroku walked over to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha! How do we free you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Gahh!!err!!I.Don't KNOW!" He managed to shout through the slime.  
  
"Inu Yasha, could we pull I it off?" Sango asked about to touch it.  
  
"NO!! Don't TOUCH it!!" Inu Yasha shouted squirming around, "Sango! Go and get.your boomerang!!"  
  
"Right!" Sango obeyed and turned to run off.  
  
Miroku stayed he could still here people behind him and the police. " Get rid of them!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
Miroku nodded. He turned and held his hands up, " Stand back! Get out! It's dangerous in here!" Miroku called pushing a few back including the police. "Hey now!! I think the police can handle this, boy! Now get out of the way, here what I said, boy!? Move! The squat team is comin` to take care of this mess!" One of the cops shouted at Miroku, " The squat team is gonna arrest you people!" He added.  
  
"Now there you go again!! Making that comment that Sango said not to! " Miroku pointed out continuing to push him back.  
  
"What?! How dare yo-" But before he could finish he was pushed back and the door slammed in his face.  
  
"Phew! Finally!" Miroku leaned against the door. He turned and pulled a bench in front of the door.  
  
Inu Yasha was still trying to get out but it wasn't really working. Miroku walked over slowly and began pacing the floor waiting for Sango until finally she hopped in through the window followed by tons of shouts and buzzing walkie-talkies. Sango rushed over. "I've got it! What now?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Get this GOO OFF ME WHAT ELSE!!?" Inu Yasha shouted angrily.  
  
"Alright Alright." She said swiping it at him slicing the outer covering sending Inu Yasha to the ground. He gasped for air. " Thanks Sango." He said between breaths.  
  
~~**~~~**~~~~***~~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood by the god tree.. It was heavy with InuYasha`s scent.  
  
"Inu Yasha`s stench is very heavy in this area." Sesshoumaru said quietly to Jaken.  
  
"Lord, I believe it smells of him because this is where he practically lives." Jaken pointed out following him to a halt in front of the God tree.  
  
Kagome stirred. Sesshoumaru looked toward her. Her eyes slowly opened. "Mmm.."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought that it wouldn't be to wise to let her down. Kagome`s eyes wondered around focusing on her surroundings until she realized she was still being held by Sesshoumaru. 'It wasn't a dream!' She thought to herself. Sesshoumaru glanced at her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Why are we back here!?" Kagome shouted to weak to squirm.  
  
"Come. Jaken." Sesshoumaru said ignoring Kagome`s question.  
  
"EERR.. Answer me!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Alright." Sesshoumaru said continuing to walk, " We are here because you are coming to my castle with me. Inu Yasha will not be able to come and get you so don't get your hopes up." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
Kagome frowned at his answer. " Pig!" She shouted beginning to kick.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. "You should be silent. You don't know what could happen if you blurt something foolish out again." Sesshoumaru said plainly.  
  
"Humph!" Kagome crossed her arms, " Inu Yasha will come for me! He'll kill you! You fluffy, demon, Pig!" Kagome shouted back at him. Sesshoumaru growled, "Shut up!"  
  
Kagome sighed and looked around. They were in an open field with tall grass. There was a breeze that swayed them along each other. Trees outlined the field practically. They swayed to sending leaves to drift away.  
  
Jaken was starring right at Kagome, whose face was starring at his. Kagome had been facing him the whole time. Her butt was facing Sesshoumaru. She stuck her tongue out at him. Jaken growled and began to curse at her. Kagome only laughed.  
  
"Tell me Sesshoumaru why have to chosen a toad for a minion?" Kagome asked sarcastically.  
  
"He is no toad. He is a demon. And the rest is a long story." Sesshoumaru said passing the tree outline of the field.  
  
Kagome sighed again, " Pretty stupid to me."  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned, "If so stupid why has my brother taken a flea to be his minion."  
  
"Flea? I thought it was a tick!" Kagome said in wonder.  
  
"Same thing!" Jaken shouted.  
  
"Oh." Kagome mumbled, " I don't know! It's just there! ..It's hardly even right about anything most of the time." She answered pushing branches out of her face, " Could watch where you're walking? My face isn't really used to being whacked with pointy branches with bugs on `em!" She shouted.  
  
"Oh really? Being Inu Yasha`s companion I'd think you would." Sesshoumaru said gradually walking away from the branches.  
  
"Eer. Well.. Oh hell! Just watch out!" Kagome remarked kicking her legs again.  
  
~~**~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~~**~~**~~~~~***~~~~~**~*~~~~  
  
"So what happened in here?" Miroku asked helping Inu Yasha by pulling goo off of him.  
  
Inu Yasha sat with his legs crossed. His face had a puzzled yet angry look. " He just took Kagome! I couldn't do anything! He just flipped her over his shoulder and jumped off! He even knocked her out!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
Sango was sitting with her legs tucked under her butt. She thought for a moment, " But why?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I know what he is capable of and I don't like the thought." Inu Yasha said with more anger in his voice.  
  
"We will find her. Inu Yasha, we will." Sango tried to comfort him.  
  
"I know. And I will kill Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha pounded the floor.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at Inu Yasha for a moment then looked at each other..  
  
"What will we do?" Miroku whispered to her.  
  
"I don't know. But I think maybe Sesshoumaru took Kagome to where we are from." She whispered back.  
  
'Kagome..' Inu thought.  
  
'Kagome..'  
  
~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yo~ The end of this chapter please review now.! I hope you liked it!! Sorry it took me so long Fanfiction.net wasn't working for me for a few days! Thanks bye! 


	4. Entering the castle

Wedding Bells -Ninja Rage  
  
* Disclaimer * I don't own Inu Yasha! *  
  
********Review answers******************************  
  
*Rainfall: Thank you! And I will update soon! Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
*Jupiter's Light: Thank you! I will update my chapters soon after I write the others!  
  
*Trunks Gal: Thank you for reviewing!! I thought the Jaken and Myouga thing was funny too. And I know what you mean by pathetic! LOL! Thanks again!  
  
*YMK: Thanks! And about the Sess/ kag thing I don `t know.. I `m probably going to make Inu Yasha rescue Kagome and so on or I might change it! Well thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Lynnxlady: Well I hope it doesn't mess up again !! LOL you don't well maybe you do have to keep `em crossed.Oh well! I've already forgotten why you have to! (Dumbly sticks tongue out) I don't remember!! Some thing about Sess/ kag I think! You'll have to remind meeee.(laughs) Thanks for reviewing, bye!  
  
*Nekapika: O.O; Wow you really support Inu and kag. Oh and I won't hurt fluffy. umm.. Oh thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my fic!! I'll update as soon as I can!! Bye!!  
  
~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Sesshoumaru and Jaken stopped in front of the castle gates. There were two soldiers. Both well armed and very serious looking. One of them gave Sesshoumaru an odd look.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" The on the right said gesturing to Kagome.  
  
"Open the gates, Thoon." Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" he called back looking at the one on the left, Hijyu, to open the other gate. They nodded at each other also giving odd looks and opened the gates. Kagome starred in awe. She was about to say something when Sesshoumaru silenced her, " Do not speak." He whispered beneath his breath walking through the gates giving a slight head bow as he reached them. Jaken followed closely behind making sure they closed the gates.  
  
"What do you think the.. Human woman is for?" Hijyu questioned Thoon.  
  
"No idea. But you don't think he would.. You know?" Thoon asked. "no.." Hijyu said disgusted.  
  
"I mean really he wouldn't..mmph her you know? .. Do you think he would?" Thoon repeated.  
  
"Naww.. Man he wouldn't mmph a human wench would he?" Hijyu replied with the same question.  
  
"naww mann mmmphing a human bitch is even worse than mmmphing a witch bitch." Thoon joked.  
  
"You think?" Hijyu pondered.  
  
" Yeah man.. I know.. Witch bitches are no fun.." Thoon replied with a smile.  
  
"Your not a virgin?" Hijyu asked stepping forward with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"no. I lost it to a damn witch bitch.." Thoon replied crossing his arms.  
  
"She left you didn't she.." Hijyu said sarcastically.  
  
"yeah..*Looks dumb.*" Thoon answered trying not to look completely ashamed.  
  
"Heh.. Stupid." Hijyu insulted stepping back into place.  
  
They both shrugged and went back to standing in position.  
  
Then Thoon turned his head, " You're a virgin?" *Sweat drop *  
  
~~~***~~Past the gate**~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru continued walking toward his castle slowly.  
  
"What a lovely home.." Kagome said in awe.  
  
"You will have a room of your own, for now." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"What?!" Kagome questioned beginning to lose comfort.  
  
"Relax. No one will so much as lay a hand on you unless I or you say." Sesshoumaru said thinking it might make her feel better but not knowing it made her feel worse.  
  
Jaken speeded up ahead of them.  
  
"Open the doors!" Jaken called to the twelve standing watch, " Yes Sir Jaken!"  
  
The doors suddenly creaked open.. Then continued slowly to open but with a deep hoarse croak. Sesshoumaru stepped in to darkness but soon everything was bright and gleaming. Servants bustling about along with others going up and down stairs. Kagome `s eyes widened." Wow.such beauty. This castle is beautiful, Sesshoumaru!" She shouted excitedly. Suddenly she felt a jerk at her side then her feet were lowering. She touched the ground. She sighed and looked at herself, " I'm a mess.." She said quietly.  
  
"Yes this is why my servant will take you to your room.. Bathe and meet me in my head quarters." He said giving a small shove to the servant he spoke of and walked off up the long curving steps to his room.  
  
"Unbelievable.." Kagome said following the servant up more stairs and into a quite large room with a king sized bed, a dresser with a mirror hanging over it and a stool right in front it, there were things on the wall and she saw another door (which she thought was probably the bathroom.), The floor was glossy and polished, cold against her bare feet (her shoes had fallen off when being carried away).  
  
The servant walked into the bathroom coming out with her hands folded in front of her, "I will bring you your towel when you are ready, miss Kagome"  
  
"Al-Alright.." Kagome said confused as the young woman walked by, " thank you!" Kagome shouted suddenly but realizing that she was already gone.  
  
Kagome sighed and walked to the bathroom. Past the door was the tub or more like a gigantic bowl.. But it was on a balcony.. With cherry blossom trees for privacy.. They hovered around the outside of the balcony.. They were so beautiful swaying in the breeze..  
  
~~~***~~~****~~~~**~*~*~~*~~~*~*~*~~*~*~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Inu Yasha stood tall, " Let `s go."  
  
"But Inu Yasha!" Sango shouted standing along with Miroku.  
  
"But what?" Inu Yasha said with a deep voice turning around.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought maybe we should prepare first." Sango looked down at her feet and noticed Miroku `s foot stepped into view.  
  
"I agree, Sango, we will prepare." Miroku said, " and plus we're still wearing our formal clothes."  
  
"Right." Inu Yasha said as he looked down. Sango put her head up and smiled. " Okey dokey! I'm going to change, Miroku, Inu Yasha, you should do the same." Sango bowed and took off toward the changing rooms.  
  
"Well.. We don't want to wear tuxedos to fight. But I look so sexy.." He said to Inu Yasha but quieted down when he got to the last part to save him from a whack on the head.  
  
"I think your right.. These damn tuxedos are really annoying." Inu Yasha turned and walked off with Miroku at a close follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lay back against the tub with a large sigh. Everything was so relaxing and comfortable. Her arms rested on top of her stomache as she breathed in the cherry blossom aurora.  
  
"This whole thing is like Beauty and the Beast, I'm stolen from Inu Yasha, taken to a castle, and kept in a room. And now Sesshoumaru wants me to come to his 'head quarters' after my bath!!"  
  
Kagome was frustrated again splashing water this way and that but paused for a moment, "Wait ! This isn't like beauty and the beast because in the end she falls in love with him!! GAKK!! And Sesshoumaru isn't exactly a beast more like a dog demon. That looks very, Oh my god!! Kagome! Get him out of your system! How could you even think of Sesshoumaru like that!!" She slid under the water blowing bubbles and trying to erase it from her mind.  
  
Just then a child like laugh came from the door. Kagome popped up and saw the cutest girl she'd ever seen.  
  
"I'm Rin-Chan! Who are you!?" Said the small girl who's head was in the door way.  
  
"oh.. Hi Rin, I believe I've seen you before but I'm Kagome." Kagome was getting over a little surprise from when the girl just popped up.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! You know Inu-Chan?" Rin asked coming all the way in and taking one step closer to Kagome.  
  
"Yes! I'm Inu Yasha `s companion!" Kagome smiled at Rin. But couldn't help wondering why Sesshoumaru let Rin stay.. And didn't seem to want to hurt Kagome.. He hadn't really threatened her like she thought he would.  
  
"Rin-Chan I know you! But why..But why is Sesshoumaru keeping me here?" Kagome leaned against the left side of the tub where she was talking to Rin.  
  
"Rin Chan doesn't know.. Sorry Kagome.." Rin said giving a bow.  
  
"That's okay Rin. Well you ought to run along now.." Kagome said sliding herself against the back of the tub.  
  
"Alright Kagome! Bub bye!!" Rin ran off making a slight oof sound when she reached the other door. Kagome wondered why but soon realized she had bumped into the servant.  
  
The servant lay a towel across a metal bar hanging on the wall. " Are you ready to exit, miss Kagome?" The servant turned to her with her hands folded by her stomache.  
  
"I will be out on my own thank you." Kagome returned the servants bow and the servant walked out.  
  
Kagome sighed. It wasn't often she was treated with luxury. It had been oh about a day since she had seen Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku. She hadn't even seen Shippo lately. He stayed here in this world because he had found a home with some other fox demons. He wanted to go. But just couldn't. Kagome didn't mind. Although she missed him.  
  
"I wonder if Inu Yasha will come and save me." Kagome said quietly to herself. She stood and walked over to the towel. When she snuggled it it felt very fluffy and fuzzy, it was so warm and smooth Kagome didn't want to put it down. She dried herself and then wrapped it around her. Kagome certainly felt better than she did just an hour ago on Sesshoumaru `s shoulder with her legs not even being supported and her stomache being pressed in. She could name lots of things that she didn't like about her little * journey * to his castle.  
  
She sat on the bed wondering where her clothes were. Then noticed something lying on a chair.  
  
"Beautiful." Kagome whispered breathlessly. She jumped up and rushed over to it. It was a kimono and it was here for Kagome to wear. She dropped her towel and dressed in the many different sashes and layers of dresses until finally she could button it and lace it up. She wrapped the large sash around her waist and tied it. She walked over to a mirror, " Just need to do something with my hair." She gazed at her reflection. The kimono was a dim red. And the other layers showed from her long sleeves were yellow and orange. The sash around her waist was a dim yellow and at the bottom of the kimono was what seemed like orange flames seeping up from her feet. But they weren't really flames they were more like different signs and symbols. The kimono was long so long it past her feet like a long dress. It was beautiful and Kagome got to wear it. She looked up wondering how to fix her hair. She puzzled a moment then just pulled her hair up in a bun and through the middle of the bun the rest of her hair was pulled through. It looked very lovely in with Kagome `s hair. She wrapped an orange ribbon around it and tied it artistically. When she was done she sighed..  
  
" This is so beautiful." She announced to herself. Just then the servant came in, " Miss Kagome are you ready?" Kagome turned to face her.  
  
"Oh Miss Kagome! You look lovely!!" The servant commented  
  
"Thank you." Kagome allowed the servant to show her to where Sesshoumaru was..  
  
"Here you are darling now just walk in there and he should be sitting at his desk. Well he probably is." The servant bowed to Kagome and quickly hustled away.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
~ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~  
  
This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Well for this story. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! Review now! Tell me your thoughts! 


	5. Sesshoumarus quarters

Wedding Bells -Ninja Rage  
  
*Disclaimer * I don't own Inu Yasha *  
  
~~~~~*Review answers *~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Trunks Gal: Thank you! I'm glad everything was better! And why isn't Kagome mad? Well hmm. Maybe I should make Kagome angrier! She will be in the next chapter I promise!!!And about Inu- Chan I will see he gets there soon!  
  
*Forest Karma: Thanks! And about confrontation there will be much more I'm sorry I made Kagome ease in to comfort too much!!!! Oops!!! Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
*Jupiter `s Light: Thank you! I will update as soon as possible!!  
  
*Goddess of Chaos: Thank you! And I'm glad I have another Sess/ Kag supporter! And I had to have some humor so I made Sesshoumaru a little stupid! Please continue reading and thanks again!  
  
*Lady Priestess: You'll have to read and see what it becomes but it might be Inu / Kag. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
*Kayli the Maiden Moon: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! I'll be sure to contact you every time my story is updated! It's good your excited so you'll enjoy the next chapters even more! Thanks again!  
  
*Clump: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thanks again!  
  
*Talon Dragon Friend: Thanks! And about Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha and all I don't know yet sooo you'll just have to read! Thanks again! Bye!  
  
*Almaseti: Thank you! I'm glad I finally wrote a chapter without any grammar problems! And about the pace thing, I'm going to use that! And obviously this chapter is a little late! And I am sooo happy the plot is easier now. And the next chapter is out! Thanks again!  
  
*Neon-animefan: thank you!! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
*YMK: Thanks for reviewing and about the police people let just say they went home! I forgot to mention them I got to excited! Oh well keep reading! Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~  
  
Kagome gently pushed Sesshoumaru `s doors open. Her stomache tightened she was so nervous that he might be sprawled over the bed naked. She didn't know why that disgusting picture floated in her head. She did her best to shake it away when she took a step inside. She looked around, Sesshoumaru wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Hello?" She called out. It seemed to echo almost. She looked around the room. It was beautiful. The walls burst with dark red and odd little designs in gold. The floors were much better polished. And they were a darker wood. There was a fireplace with fine designs along the mantle piece. He had a big balcony. Strange his didn't have a tub. His bed was like Kagome `s except much nicer and looked a bit more comfortable. She smiled.  
  
"Lovely." Kagome gasped at her awe. "Damn it!" She smacked herself in the forehead," idiot! How can I! I hardly even know him! I have no feeling for him! And I'm getting to comfortable with this!! No!no!!" Kagome whispered loudly.. She didn't know what to do. She felt like her heart was going to be broken. She wanted to leave, now! Inu Yasha had to come and save her other wise she was going to leave by herself.  
  
Kagome gathered herself and walked toward the other door in his room. She gently pushed the door open. She walked in slowly. When she looked up there he was. Sitting at his desk buried in the book in front of him. She sighed. Her hands went down to her sides and she began fidgeting with she shawl.  
  
"Ummm.." She looked at him nervous very nervous, she had no idea what to do. Suddenly Sesshoumaru looked up from his book. He starred at her for a moment.  
  
"Well?" Kagome managed to ask. Sesshoumaru still starred at her in awe. She was beautiful. She was absolutely gorgeous. The kimono he had picked out was perfect. "Whoa.." Was all he could manage to get out.  
  
Kagome `s eyes narrowed, "well? What did you want!?" Kagome crossed her arms, "and I want to know where my wedding dress is?!" Kagome finally remembered it.  
  
"Your dress?" Sesshoumaru managed to sputter out. He stood out in front of her.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome stuck her face up in his demanding.  
  
He thought for a moment, " Your dress is being washed. And you needed something to wear. Unless you wanted to sit in the tub forever." Sesshoumaru shot back pushing her face back like a repelling magnet.  
  
Kagome growled. "Well what did you want!?" She turned her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at her a moment, he tried to put his hand in her hair but couldn't bring himself to.  
  
"Do you love my brother?" Sesshoumaru said turning around and looking down.  
  
Kagome looked up at the back of Sesshoumaru `s head, she stepped forward, " I was going to marry him wasn't I?" She said quietly. Sesshoumaru looked up considering the obvious. "Tell me. Do you wish for him to save you?" He said still starring at the wall.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, ' what is he up to?'' " Yes.. Of course." Kagome began fidgeting again.  
  
Sesshoumaru clenched his fist by his side. He turned to Kagome. He took her hand in his before she could step away.  
  
"What the?" Kagome `s eyes widened . Sesshoumaru pulled her close to him so that their faces were almost touching, " It may sound odd. But I think I feel for you as my brother does." He sounded completely normal, as if he was confused or had never felt it. His voice was the same dull tone. Kagome looked confused and almost scared, "let me go.." She whispered, " now! LET ME go!!" Kagome tried to pull away but his grip was so strong.  
  
"I can't." He whispered. Kagome `s eyes widened, "what!?" Kagome felt as though she was going to crack and cry. She began to almost panic, she couldn't control herself and without any warning her free hand sprawled up and whacked Sesshoumaru in the face. His head tossed side ways but still his eyes held the same emotion. He didn't even look mad. His head slowly pulled up until their eyes were locked again.  
  
Her hand hadn't moved which placed it right on his cheek. She gulped. Sesshoumaru still held the same expression. To him her hand seemed to softly cool it down from the stinging blow. Sesshoumaru put his free hand on hers. Kagome was in shock. She had never seen Sesshoumaru like this! He was nuts! Did he love her?  
  
"Don't be scared." He said softly. He took her hand from his cheek and planted a kiss on it.  
  
' This isn't right! Where is Inu Yasha!? Help me!!' Kagome thought as she stood starring at Sesshoumaru `s gazing gold eyes, "Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered slowly as if asking a question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha studied the well closely, "yup. They went down the well. They're in our time."  
  
Sango bit her lip, "so what does it mean then? We just go?" Sango ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh. Miroku shrugged, "I guess we go and save Kagome."  
  
"That's the plan." Inu Yasha said sarcastically as he leaped into the well followed by Sango and Miroku.  
  
  
  
When they reached the other side they all climbed out and sat to wait except for Inu Yasha who was sniffing the air. He wandered in the other direction sniffing every which way, "This way!" He shouted waving and pointing.  
  
Sango and Miroku followed quickly. "So you think they went this way?" Sango asked stepping out in front of the God tree.  
  
"Yeah. I could smell Sesshoumaru `s scent anywhere, especially Kagome `s." Inu Yasha replied from a short distance in front of them.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango uneasily. "What if we get attacked by his well army." He whispered to her as she stumbled along the slippery-dewed grass.  
  
"Relax you don't even know if he has an army. And if so, we can take care of it." Sango whispered back hurrying up to Inu Yasha. Miroku sighed and quickly followed.  
  
~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was urged to smack Sesshoumaru again but she couldn't because he held her hand. She could only await Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru saw she was so uneasy. He held her hand away from his lips and in front of him. He looked to the side. "Why didn't you just leave?" He asked.  
  
Kagome gasped. 'What was he talking about? Leave? How?'  
  
"You could have left, when you were on the balcony. You could have easily climbed down and run away. It would have saved you from this, imprisonment." He said it with almost disgust or was it sorrow?  
  
'Had someone left him before? Why did he want me?' were the only questions going through Kagome `s head. Kagome stood still starring at her hand between them. He dropped her hand and turned. She slowly let her hand creep down to her side again. She starred at his back, but then her attention was brought down to his,. tail? This was odd. She had never seen it not wrapped around his shoulder. It was really fluffy. No wonder we called him that, she thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat back down at his desk. Kagome still stood but then narrowed her eyes, 'I have to stop wondering of these things. Inu Yasha is coming to save me. I can't even feel bad for him. Although he must be heart broken. Why would he act like this.?' She turned toward his other balcony in the room they were in.  
  
Sesshoumaru only looked up to see what she was doing.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Was what came from her mouth. She faced the moon, which was now shining dimly. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He starred in awe at her reflection on the moon wearing sun colors. Kagome sighed slowly and again asked, " Why am I here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru tightened his lips thinking of what to say. Since he didn't answer again, Kagome spoke, " When Inu Yasha and I went back to my time for our wedding.. I thought.. I'd live the rest of my life normal with Inu Yasha. I knew it wouldn't be totally normal but I didn't think I'd be abducted. So I'd at least like to know why you took me from my love and my wedding!" Kagome became a little tense. She was angry and wanted to know why.  
  
Kagome paused a moment, " Or am I only here to lure Inu Yasha for you to kill." Kagome didn't mean to but her eyes filled with small pools of salty tears. They soon overflowed and began to trickle down her cheeks. Her tears glistened as the moon shown on them. Sesshoumaru saw. He stood. "Your worried, about him." He said.  
  
Kagome choked her tears down, " ..I.. I`m.. yes..well..I love Inu Yasha why not?" She turned facing him. And when she turned his face was in hers. Sesshoumaru grasped her chin with his index finger and thumb. Her neck tilted up so she faced him properly. " What are you about to do?" Kagome demanded narrowing her eyes. Sesshoumaru leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Kagome `s eyes widened .  
  
'Inu Yasha..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!!! That's the end of chapter.uhhh is it 5?  
  
Well anyway . please tell me your thoughts!!!!! I need to know!! Review now!! Thanks!! 


	6. INU YASHA ENTERS

Wedding Bells  
  
*Disclaimer * I don't own Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru or any of those people *  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~*Review responses*~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
*Surf Angel: Yah! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!!  
  
*Yues_woman: Sorry about that. I haven't been really making them well desperate. They will be I promise!! But please don't look down on me for it!! Lots of people want Inu / kag to get back together but others want Sess / kag.. I'm kind of having trouble with it so please don't worry about that part! I've been trying to get them to come faster but it ain`t working!! Jeez I don't even make since anymore!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
*inu-chan-sama: Oh god thank you!! I'm glad you love it!! I'm SO glad you like it! And I really like your story too!! Thank you!  
  
*Inu Yasha Moon: I like your screen name. But anyway thank you! I'm so happy I have suspense in my story! And Sesshy I suppose might have feelings. And thanks again!  
  
*Almaseti: I feel so stupid.. But thanks.. Uhh and Usagi is from Sailor Moon sooo I was wondering if that example was just an example. Thank you for reviewing and please forgive me.. Thank you again!!  
  
*Kagome-Chan: Thank you for reviewing and I'm happy you like Sess/ kag. Jeez people are just driving me crazy!! I'm going to cast a poll or something. Thanks again! Good bye!  
  
*Trunks Gal: LOL! HAHA!! You really don't want Sess/ kag do you? Well thanks for reviewing and I'll see what I can do !!  
  
*Landlady of the universe: Yahh! You reviewed!! Thank you! Everyone thinks the cops were funny..Or that part was funny..It was Miroku and Sango who humored the moment. You think that Kagome..and Sesshoumaru. And that's What I want. Should I start a poll for people to vote, which people end up together? * Head drops side ways * I don't know!!!  
  
*Kitten Kisses: Sorry this chapter was late I kept forgetting what I was going to do!!!and there are so many things I have to type so I got lazy..and I had so much do to. and my free time I spent playing Grand theft auto vic-City! Well thank you for reviewing!! Bye! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*JC^: Thank you for reviewing. And I'm glad you like it. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~~~~You might wanna read above~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~  
  
Author's quick note: I'm placing a poll.. If you vote for Sesshoumaru please put that somewhere in your review or just put a #1 at the end of your review. If you vote for Inu Yasha do same but put a #2 at the end of your review. Thank you and this will hopefully help me decide who Kagome ends up with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***TO the story***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome leapt out of Sesshoumaru`s reach, "HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST JUST KISS ME!! I DIDN`T SAY YOU COULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a small smirk, "I need not, to ask you when I want something..," he said slyly.  
  
Kagome shivered. It was like he didn't even care about her just wanted her. "Why do you want me.." slipped out of Kagome`s mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over and leaned against the balcony, " You are different from human girls.. Although you are one. As if you have some mystical power. As if you have demon in you. And for some strange reason when I'm around you I just do. But what am I kidding right? Stupid and foolish of me to want a human." Sesshoumaru murmured load enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
Kagome blinked and stayed put. She didn't want him to touch her again. She was beginning to grow tired of this mess Sesshoumaru had started. She really didn't want him to make more than a mess either. Sesshoumaru looked up toward Kagome, "What do you think you are?" He asked.  
  
Kagome flinched.. But than thought. ' After spending so much time with Inu Yasha I don't really know, I guess I've always thought myself human.. But on some points I can survive unlike any humans I know. And Grandfather believes that I might have grown into a demon state, which puts me in a human body but with demon powers. I don't know. I human! Yes.. human.. But.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was still starring at her waiting for a reply. " Well?" He asked.  
  
Kagome perked up, " I believe that I am what I am. "  
  
Sesshoumaru corked an eyebrow, "what?"  
  
"Well.. That didn't come out right.. I think I am human but by some case have a power from Inu Yasha. I believe maybe I have grown into a demon state." Kagome couldn't believe she had just said something stupid her grand father had told her.. And god knows he isn't always right.  
  
"demon state, hunh?" Sesshoumaru laughed in his head. 'demon state. is even possible that a human can grow into demon states just by being near one? No. They have to do more. They have bond or something..'  
  
Kagome smacked her forehead. She felt really embarrassed she knew Sesshoumaru would get all as-a-matter-of-fact about it. She didn't want to talk about that again. She put her hands on her hips and stood away from Sesshoumaru on the balcony. Sesshoumaru turned and looked toward the hills. He could catch the scent of his brother along the breeze. He was close. And he would attempt to save Kagome. And he was bringing a couple of friends along as well, the monk and the exterminator.  
  
He looked toward Kagome, who had a determined look on her face, he sighed. She was beautiful.. But he would have to get over it. Unless he made her stay with him and killed Inu Yasha and his little friends. It was what he was planning on. "Yes I will stick with that."  
  
Kagome turned to him, "what are you mumbling about." Sesshoumaru smirked and looked down.  
  
Kagome `s eyes widened in worry that he was about to do something she rather him not. Kagome stepped back slowly turning her head to look toward the hills where Inu Yasha should come.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to chuckle, it sounded soo.. evil, put it that way. He looked up with an evil look in his eye. " My brother is coming." His mouth formed the words so clearly yet still in a breathless whisper.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached out his arm and grabbed Kagome `s wrist. " You will stay with me."  
  
"INU YASHA!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha `s ears perked up. "Kagome." His eyes shot up toward the castle, " Sesshoumaru!!! I will kill you!!!" Inu Yasha charged forward. Miroku quickly rushed up to him with Sango close behind.  
  
"Lady Kagome!!! We're coming!!" Miroku shouted running as fast as he could. Sango noticed the two guards by the gate notice them!  
  
"Inu Yasha!! We must steer clear of open area run toward those trees!! Those guards!!! They'll notice us!" Sango shouted changing her direction the way she thought.  
  
Inu Yasha began to do same but as soon as they did more guards approached, " Inu Yasha look out!" Sango shouted throwing her boomerang swiping the guys head off. Inu Yasha leapt and kicked the guards in front of him. Miroku cleared away from Sango and Inu Yasha to open his black hole. He swiped it open and sucked up all the guards in his path. Sango and Inu Yasha heard the wind and had to pull hard to get away.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Sango shouted grabbing her boomerang. "What?!" Inu Yasha shouted pulling forward.  
  
"You go ahead! I'll stay here!! I'm going to help Miroku!! I will only be a distraction in your fight!" Sango shouted running back. "Right!" Inu Yasha turned and ran for the balcony he could smell Sesshoumaru `s disgusting scent. He leapt up to the balcony. He stood along the rail out lining the balcony. He sniffed the air. "Sesshoumaru." He growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome down the hall way into his other large room with no balcony. He tossed he on the bed. She landed with a cushioned thump. Kagome whimpered over a few deep marks in her wrist Sesshoumaru had made. Kagome tried to roll off the bed but was caught by Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled her over to the middle of the bed facing him. He sat on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. He leaned over and licked her neck. Kagome began to struggle trying to kick him between his legs. Sesshoumaru took one hand off her right wrist and began to untie her kimono. He unlaced it and slid the top off her shoulders. He leaned over to lick her again when Inu Yasha slammed open the door.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~ PHEW! My fingers hurt!! I typed so fast you might not even be able to under stand some stuff!! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please vote on my poll. Review now!!! 


	7. Swift Escape!

Wedding Bells~~  
  
-Ninja Rage  
  
*Disclaimer * Obviously I don't own Inu Yasha because I'm a stupid idiot and made a stupid theory instead of just putting Kagome has MIKO POWERS!!! DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So don't sue me. T.T I couldn't afford the charges. *  
  
Reviewer Reponses:  
  
*Sweetflower92: Thanks for your vote and about the next chapter get excited because FINALLY HERE IT IS!!!!! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*Yues_woman: Thanks for your vote!!! And why be so mean to Yue? Poor guy. But I can DEFINITELY SEE WHY YOU WANT FLUFFY~!!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Kitten_Kisses: Thanks for voting!! I think as you do a little but some times Sess/Kag are more entertaining. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
*Kiara: Thanks for voting. Inu Yasha kick Sesshy `s ass? Only if Sesshy would let him!! BUT He's TO PROUD!!!! MUAHAHAHAA!!!! Oh sorry (smack head) let the reviewers choose.God I'm so stupid. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Dragon of Moght: Thanks for your review.with no vote. BUT WHO CARES!!! Thanks!  
  
*Momo - Chan: You like cliffhangers? God I can't stand `em!! You get all excited and when the person doesn't update in FOREVER YOU GET PISSED!!!!! Thanks for reviewing..  
  
*Almaseti: Okay 4 words * Don't Obsess Over It *. I made a few mistakes, I wasn't thinking but you're the only one who reviewed who really noticed. Thank you for explaining it though. God I'm an idiot!!! But hey, it was kind of late when I wrote that!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*VEGETASPRINCESS: Thanks for reviewing! And voting! And I'm glad you're hooked!  
  
*Empress Satori: Thanks for voting! And I'm glad my fic is quote, " da bomb." Unquote. Thanks for you review!  
  
*Talon_DragonFriend: thanks for voting and about what Sesshy did I guess you could say that. Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
*Lazy: I'm lazy too. Thanks for your vote and yes Sesshy is sexah!  
  
*changjessica : ~ ~* Pervert.~ anyway.. Thanks for your 3 some vote and Sesshy vote..*Shudders* Pervert.Hentai thoughts about Sesshy `s tail hunh? (Drools but blinks back to reality) Perv. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*iono : BOTH YOU SICKIN` ME!!! Thanks anyway! ^ ^  
  
*Phoebemoon: thanks for your vote! And yeah that would be interesting so Inu could have his dead bitch. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*Landlady: Thanks for your vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I defiantly agree..Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*mysticalwaves : Thanks!!! I'm evil!! Yes then the gypsi was right! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*SurfAngel: Inu Chan came in just in time.hmm.strange that happens a lot. He should have a theme song or something for when he pops in like that!  
  
B*chan : * sigh * I`m so sorry Master! But thanks for your vote!!!!and your review!! I miss you too!! I wish I could come back but that would be kind of HARD! Wuv you! Byes!!!!  
  
Dark angel Hazel: Thanks for your vote!!!! And Review!  
  
Mala: Thanks for your vote. And review!  
  
Phlie: * sigh* not another one.Pervs!! They're invading! (Looks both ways) damn I'm one too they're trying to bring me back to THEIR EVIL SOCIETY!!!! OH GOD!! HIDE MEEE!!!! Don't show the men in the red thongs where I am.oooo.. Don't even talk to them!! DON`T GO NEAR THEM!!!! I REFUSE TO GO BACK!!!! Thanks for your review.(dramatized)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Might want to read whats above~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks everyone.  
  
The total votes were I think 17.  
  
Inu Yasha:5 Sesshoumaru:10 Three som (pervs): 2 Okay I might refer to this and well who knows Inu fans.  
  
Thanks for your attention!  
  
Here's the story!!!!!  
  
  
  
Kagome gasped, "Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha changed his glare to a worried look to Kagome. "Ka-gome."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled then smirked, "Well Inu Yasha. I've been caught.." He chuckled.  
  
Kagome tried to push him off and run to Inu Yasha but her hand was grabbed and trusted side ways.  
  
"Hands off Sesshoumaru! Damn you son of a bitch!!!" Inu Yasha shouted unsheathing his sword. Sesshoumaru drew his claw forward. It began to glow. He smirked and with his other hand grabbed Kagome `s wrist. "Come. Come with me Kagome Chan." Sesshoumaru turned his head toward Inu Yasha.  
  
"Good bye dear Brother.." Sesshoumaru used his acid claw and blew a hole in the wall. Inu Yasha went charging for him when suddenly he jumped out. "Inu YASHA!!!" Went the faint scream of Kagome. "Ka-gome!!" Inu looked out the window searching for where they leapt off to.  
  
Kagome was in shock at what Sesshoumaru had done. Not only did he leap out the window but glided to a whole other place!! They were still in the air and Sesshoumaru could feel they were getting closer to the spot he intended. Then they seemed to just fall out of the sky. They dropped quickly making Kagome think that they were going to flatten against the muddy ground, so Kagome on instinct grabbed from Sesshoumaru `s robe and pulled herself closer. Sesshoumaru was surprised and began to wonder if she was actually scared or not.  
  
After a few seconds they landed with just a tap, a tap from Sesshoumaru `s feet landing carefully in the mud. Kagome let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and opened eyes that she didn't realize were closed. She turned her head both ways looking around and still gripped tightly on to his robe.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Is something wrong?" Kagome stopped her fidgeting and looked up at Sesshoumaru. She hesitated to say because she was still searching for words. She didn't really think anything was wrong. But then it hit. She bit lip to think further on how to say it.. err.. " You want to know what's wrong?! Okay I `ll TELL YOU WHAT IS WRONG!!!" Kagome wasn't gripping Sesshoumaru `s robes because of fear in more now she was using it to tug her face up to his and shaking his head to bloody hell. "First OF ALL, YOU TOOK ME FROM MY WEDDING!!!" She lurched her face in his and screamed louder, " SECOND OF ALL YOU KEPT ME AGAINST MY WILL!!!!" She lurched again and screamed louder., "THIRD OF ALL YOU TRIED TO MATE ME!!! FOURTH OF ALL YOU TOOK ME FROM MY INU YASHA AGAIN!!! AND FIFTH Of ALL YOU JUMPED INTO THIN AIR AND MADE ME THINK I WAS GOING TO GET FLATTENED!!!!" Kagome was furious she began to breath harder and faster. Sesshoumaru seemed to grow a little bit shorter.Kagome wanted to slap him silly but something said not to, inside her. Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to say anything and let Kagome slide out of his arms. She walked across what seemed to be a river filled with mud and climbed up the other side. She turned and looked at Sesshoumaru. He was plain pale white against the dark shade of brown mud. She wasn't nearly as vulnerable by people or thing. But she was definitely much filthier. He began to walk toward her. But Kagome turned around and began to walk.  
  
Inu Yasha cursed himself for not being faster. "Damn it.. Sess-hou-maru." Inu Yasha starred at his unsheathed sword. He wondered what had stopped him from killing Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku looked as if they had the upper hand. Sango was so busy in her intense fighting she didn't hear or notice Miroku pulling out his air void again. Miroku looked around swiftly making sure Sango was in no danger he didn't see her so suspected she was fine. "err!! AIR VOID!!!!" Miroku shouted thrusting out his hand and uncurling the beads. A large gust of wind burst from his hand swiftly sucking up any guards in the way. The wind was beating against his eyes so he couldn't see Sango swiftly flying up to him.  
  
Sango felt the strong wind beating against her back, "HOUSHI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??!" She shouted at the top of her lungs trying to grad something but all that was in her way were guards and they are just as sturdy as she was right then so they'd be no help. Miroku couldn't hear Sango from the noise of the wind.  
  
Sango managed to grab hold of a tree branch also trying to shake off the guards who were grabbing her so they wouldn't die by being sucked up by a cursed monk! "HOUSHI!! STOP!!" Sango shouted desperately. But Miroku still had no clue. He had no idea that every second Sango, his love, was growing closer to death!  
  
Sango knocked three guards off and shouted again, " HOUSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She heard a snap. "hunh?! *gasp *" Suddenly the branch broke off and Sango, 2 guards, and the branch went flying. Miroku heard a faint scream along the wing, " Sango Chan?" He looked trying to open his eyes further.  
  
"MIROKU!!" She screamed being swept away.  
  
"Sango!? Where are you!? I've almost sucked up all the guards!!!!" Miroku shouted still searching.  
  
Sango heard him faintly but still could tell what he said inching closer to the Air void hole she screamed, " You've almost GOT MEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Miroku gasped and without even searching for where she was he wrapped the beads around once and before he could even open his eyes all the way a body pounded him into the ground.  
  
"gahh!" He shouted. He opened his eyes to a hard breathing Sango. "Sango Chan? Are you alright?" Miroku barely whispered.  
  
Sango `s eyes narrowed as she looked at him, " What do you think!? You stupid munk! Why didn't you even make sure I was out of the way!? I think surely you'd at least do that!" Sango was furious and yet was glad he had shut it just in time.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were out of the way." He said calmly.  
  
Sango looked around forgetting she was still on top of him. The guards had been sucked up and if not dead on the ground.  
  
Miroku smiled. And slowly and sneakily moved his hands toward Sango `s butt. Sango suddenly tensed up.  
  
"Houshi.. You might wanna move your hands." Sango said in a deep angry, trying to be calm voice.  
  
Miroku chuckled softly the asked, "why?"  
  
"Houshii." she growled again, getting more evil looking.  
  
Miroku rubbed her butt. Sango growled deep then let out a furious shout, "HOUSHI!!" She popped up and whacked in the head, leaving him twitching on the ground. Sango stood and dusted herself off.  
  
"Phew.!" She sighed and lifted her boomerang from the ground, "Let's go find Inu Yasha."  
  
Miroku twitched and mumbled something, "m-m-y-he-ad-hurts-In-u-ya-sha---can- hold-up-I `m-sure.." Sango growled, "GET UP!!"  
  
Miroku squealed and hopped up. "Okay okay." Miroku leaned down and picked up his staff then Sango and he ran off toward the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sango and Miroku came to the castle wall. Sango looked left and right then down then up. When she looked up she saw Inu Yasha `s face starring down at them right before he leaped out the hole in the wall and landed at Miroku `s feet.  
  
Miroku cocked and eyebrow, "Where `s Lady Kagome?" He questioned.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down, "he..he. got away."  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes, "well? Where is he?"  
  
Inu Yasha perked up and sniffed the air. " I can't smell him or Kagome." Miroku puzzled "Did you notice which way they went?"  
  
Inu Yasha frowned, "no. Not exactly."  
  
Sango turned to her right, "I say we go right! It's toward the forest and I'd think he'd want to run there!"  
  
Inu Yasha thought for a moment ' why would Sesshoumaru run? He would never run from a fight. Eer.. He's just trying to piss me off! I know it!! Damn Sesshoumaru!!! Bastard. Just go like that!!'  
  
Miroku put a hand on Inu Yasha `s shoulder bringing him back to reality. Inu Yasha turned his head to look at him.  
  
"We will find Lady Kagome. We will. And we will kill Sesshoumaru. Or show him who's the better dog demon!" Miroku ended his sentence with a cheery voice. Inu Yasha and Sango sighed and ran off in the direction she pointed out. And Miroku followed after chuckling at his.. well joke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* This chapter if done!! I doing the best I can to make it interesting! Okay people so don't get mean or anything. Because people are starting to state stuff matter-of-factly in mean ways I CAN`T STAND!! Thanks everyone for your reviews! WUV YOU ALL!!!! (ahem..) 


	8. Finding Kagome

Wedding bells Ninja rage  
  
*Disclaimer * I don't own Inu Yasha *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry guys no review responses ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note ~~~~~~~~~* All right guys I've been gone for WAY to long! I've been sooo busy with schoolwork, baby-sitting, dog walking, and any thing to get money!! Jeez.. Pretty harsh. Well I'm back! I hope you people enjoy this chapter!!! Thanks for all the reviews!! I love you people!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 8 ~~~~~*  
Kagome sighed leaning against a tree in exhaustion. She flopped to the ground still weary of the moist humid atmosphere. She was sweating heavily, her hair was now dry with brown clumps of mud scattered through her tangled, damp at the roots, hair. Her legs felt as if 50-pound sand bags were tied to each one and her eyelids felt as if they were going to shut and never open again. She was so tired and noxious.  
  
"eermm.. I can't take this anymore.. I've been going on in the same direction for hours and still no castle or Inu Yasha." Kagome whispered to herself. She sighed and bumped her head against the tree, small bushels dry mud tumbled down her shoulders and to her shoulders. Kagome reached her hand up slowly and brushed them off.  
  
" Please find me Inu Yasha. Please, please, please find me.. Take me away, I want to go home." Kagome rubbed her balled fist against her eye to clear her tears. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since she rushed off to get away. She doubted he didn't come looking for her, he was probably hiding and watching her right now.  
  
She allowed herself to chuckle. She figured he was watching her just incase anything happened. Kagome looked down at her legs, she noticed the bottom half of her kimono had been ripped off and bits and pieces of it elsewhere were gone too. No wonder legs were so cut up.  
  
Scrapes and gashes covered her skin everywhere. They stung and made her wish she could just lay down and sleep, she wished that she could just be healed and everything would be better.  
  
Sesshoumaru peered over the tree branch. His eyes wondering this way and that, searching for Kagome. He last saw her when she stomped off into the forest leaving him against the mud. Three hours he had been searching, three whole hours. The forest wasn't that big. He could find her so much easier if he soared around. But he didn't want to attract any attention to Kagome or Inu Yasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru cursed himself for not following her earlier. And if Inu Yasha found her first then, then his plan or what ever he had in store would be ruined. All through the next hour Sesshoumaru couldn't get Kagome out of his thoughts.  
  
"Damn human. Why do I care? Just leave her be. This could be torture to her and when Inu Yasha finds her dead torture to him too." Sesshoumaru caught himself saying when his hand got smashed under a rock that collapsed on his hand when he was searching the caves.  
  
" Knowing her she probably exhausted by now. Laying hopelessly, vulnerable." He said sighing and keeping up his search. Did he pass her? That's not possible. He would have noticed her. Fed up with searching he still kept going.  
  
" I wonder, though, I wonder how badly she's hurt. All alone, she has no way to defend herself. Maybe she's. no. She's not dead." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself speeding up.  
  
Kagome laid her head against her shoulder to rest. She didn't want to get caught off guard but she was so tired and helpless at the moment. So many rock and thorn covered plants in the forest she felt a lot and got herself all scratched up. Kagome closed her eyes and rested without falling asleep. Right now she wished anyone would find her. Well, anyone including Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru.  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha flopped to the ground sniffing out Kagome. Miroku and Sango were upon Kirara ready to follow Inu Yasha at any moment. Inu Yasha sniffed everywhere on the road only picking up a small scent Kagome left behind.  
  
Finally Inu Yasha stood and patted himself off. "Right now I think it'd be better if we spread out and search." Inu Yasha stated," plus we'd be able to cover more ground. I can't get much of a scent. And Sesshoumaru seems, from what I've picked up, no where around here either."  
  
"Alright then. Sango and I will search up high and you search down low. You get what I mean right?"  
  
" Of course. All right Miroku, Sango you search over the forest. I get the forest floor. If you run into Sesshoumaru. Well I don't know what you should do. But stay hidden don't be to noticeable." Inu Yasha said and with that he rushed off to find Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded to that and Kirara zoomed up in the air. Sango looked down still able to see Inu Yasha soaring through the trees she urged Kirara farther.  
  
"Miroku, can you see anything?" Sango asked guiding Kirara.  
  
"No nothing but trees and forest. She is going to be hard to find if she's hidden. She probably got the idea she shouldn't attract attention." Miroku said over the sound of the wind.  
  
"Well if that's what she did we are going to have some trouble."  
  
"I just hope we don't run into Sesshoumaru. Same with Inu Yasha." Miroku said squinting.  
  
"I think Inu Yasha wants to see Sesshoumaru.. Revenge Hoshi, Revenge." Sango said chuckling.  
  
"Right.." Miroku said.  
  
Kirara quickly dashed along the breeze keeping her eye out for Kagome. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was anxious to find Kagome. He hoped Sesshoumaru had not done anything to her. 'Sesshoumaru wouldn't, would he? No he wouldn't' Inu Yasha thought jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Sesshoumaru had been acting weird. Inu Yasha still couldn't figure out why. He had always been a quiet, don't talk much, demon. He never cared for women or humans for that matter. The human he ever cared about before was, Rin.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, all of this puzzled him. He hoped he'd find Kagome soon before it got late, in the nighttime it got really cold. If Kagome were still in the woods she'd freeze. Unless Sesshoumaru warmed her. Inu Yasha shivered at the thought. Kagome wouldn't! She'd go off by herself if she had to.  
  
Running along the forest floor Inu Yasha spotted an orange piece of cloth stretched against a bush limb. He held it up and sniffed it, "Kagome!" He held the piece of cloth and ran toward the new smell he'd found. It was Kagome's scent for sure and if more pieces of cloth were around it'd be hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome began to nibble on a plant she'd found. Kaeda had told her about these plants. Kaeda told her of all edible plants you could eat if you ever got lost. It had no taste really, just a weed. It was soft and chewy. 'Like Lettuce.' Kagome thought. She smiled and ate her small weed pretending it to be something she liked, like egg rolls, or rice cakes, no wait white rice and shrimp!! Kagome sighed. And she had to face that she was hungry. She didn't want to believe it because she probably couldn't find anything that would satisfy her. She hadn't eaten it at least 4 hours. Something, anything!!  
  
She flopped against the tree stump again. She thought maybe if she just sat there someone would find her! Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. " Sesshoumaru?" Kagome managed to squeak. A red mass shot across her face and darted back toward her. "Inu Yasha?!" Kagome screeched. Before the red mass was a blur but now she saw, not Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru, but a very large demon.  
  
It had horns and big yellow eyes and fangs!! It was ugly! Kagome arose to her feet slowly and began to try to climb up or to the other side of the tree. "Please, please, please go away. Go away." Kagome said quietly. Suddenly she paused and looked up. She was starring into big yellow eyes. The demon! Kagome screamed and fell off the trunk with a plop!  
  
She hustled to her feet and back away for the demon. The demon swung at her with its tail missing when Kagome launched herself to the side. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. The demon leapt to Kagome's back, scratching and biting. Was he going to eat her?  
  
Kagome wrestled trying to get free but the demons claws jarred her wrists and ankles into the ground. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed again. 'What am I doing? Inu Yasha 's probably not even here. But that means, Sesshoumaru.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could hoping he'd hear her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
Unfortunately they both heard her. They were running her way, Sesshoumaru in the lead because he was closer. Sesshoumaru dashed to the cause of the scream as soon as the sound waves hit his ear. He had to get there before Inu Yasha, he had a feeling Inu Yasha had heard it too.  
  
Inu Yasha was charging to Kagome he knew she was in trouble. ' Did I hear her call out Sesshoumaru 's name as well? What could be wrong.' Inu Yasha thought as he hastily dodged rocks and branches.  
  
As soon as Sesshoumaru reached Kagome she pulled her head up to look at him and the demon trying to eat her looked up too. The look on his face soon changed when he saw Sesshoumaru. He shot up and ran away but Sesshoumaru still caught him. And used his acid claw on him. The demon squirmed for a while until Sesshoumaru threw him against another tree. He looked down at Kagome, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome felt a sudden urge and ran up to hug Sesshoumaru. He kept his face still. "What was that for!?" a voice behind Kagome, said.  
  
Kagome thinking Sesshoumaru had said it she replied quickly, " you saved me!! I thought I was going to die!! But you saved me!!" Kagome began to cry on Sesshoumaru 's chest. Sesshoumaru smiled a crooked smile, " Hello. Dear Brother."  
  
Kagome perked her head up, "Inu Yasha!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* That's it for that chapter!! I hope you like it!! I'm going to update more often I promise!! Only a few chapters left!! 


	9. Show down

Wedding Bells -Ninja Rage *Disclaimer * I don't own Inu Yasha! *  
  
Author's Note*  
  
This is the last chapter!! Thank you all for your reviews! I finally broke 100!! You'll see new stories up soon! *~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Kagome lurched herself towards Inu Yasha, leaving Sesshoumaru in really no shock. "Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha caught her in his arms. " Are you alright Kagome?" She nodded approval. Inu Yasha moved Kagome behind him and aimed his unshielded transformed tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru. "You dirty Bastard!! If you harmed her in any way! YOUR GONNA GET IT!!!!" Inu Yasha roared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
In return, Sesshoumaru just smirked and raised a claw. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" His claw began to glow. Kagome looked back and forth between them.. 'Oh no. I hope now isn't the time there going to kill each other.' Kagome's thoughts were rushing until finally she snapped.  
  
"Inu Yasha wait!!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "not now Kagome." Sesshoumaru smirked wider and rushed towards Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha 's eyes widened he grabbed Kagome and leapt over Sesshoumaru.  
  
Quickly turning, Sesshoumaru formed a lasso out of the glowing acid and sliced at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was hit! He flew back and hit the tree behind him, but as soon as he landed he popped right back up to guard Kagome. Kagome clinched her fists. Why did they have to do this? It was pointless! Well..In their eyes it wasn't.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Pointless."  
  
Inu Yasha lashed out at Sesshoumaru barely missing him! Sesshoumaru leapt out of the way and landed only a foot away. He glanced at his torn sleeve. He grunted and tore off the part dangling on by a thread.  
  
Inu Yasha lashed out again always barely missing. The whole time the word 'WINDSCAR!' was going through his head! He couldn't decide when to use it though. He wanted an interesting ending to this fight!  
  
Sesshoumaru brought Inu Yasha 's thoughts by clawing him right in the face! Inu Yasha bobbled for a minute gaining his balance. He put his hand to his face and lifted his hand in front of his eyes. Blood. It seeped down his hand. "Eer!! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" Inu Yasha wiped his hand on his sleeve and grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
  
Sesshoumaru folded the hair in his eyes behind his ear. "Well brother. When shall we end this?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled and charged. But then stopped, this was the perfect time to use it!  
  
" WIND SCAR!!!!" Inu Yasha ripped his sword through the air. He spotted the wind scar and sliced it right down the center! Sesshoumaru was in shock of the force he suddenly felt. The air began to blow like crazy as the force tried to slaughter Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome held her head keeping her hair from flying everywhere. Inu Yasha held his position waiting until Sesshoumaru was dead!  
  
Sesshoumaru felt death coming but remembered his sword. The tenseiga. It pulsed and glowed blue. Then suddenly Sesshoumaru was gone.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly pulled up his sword up and the wind scar ceased. Kagome looked up. Inu Yasha looked puzzled, "were the hell did he go?"  
  
Kagome stood, "Remember Inu Yasha? The last time you did that to him? He has the tenseiga remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Inu Yasha shielded his sword. "This is still included as a defeat! I win! HAHA!!" Kagome laughed with Inu Yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still in the sky~~  
  
Sango and Miroku heard all the commotion.  
  
"I bet Inu Yasha found Sesshoumaru" Miroku said leaning over.  
  
Sango nodded and Kirara began to land.  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango 's shoulder. "Wait!"  
  
Sango turned her head heeling Kirara. "What?"  
  
"Don 't you think Inu Yasha and Kagome would what some privacy?" Miroku said whispering.  
  
"What? Why? Isn't Sesshoumaru with them?" Sango puzzled.  
  
"Well maybe they 're going to have some kind of threesome thing.."  
  
Sango 's eyes widened, " GAHH!! YOU PERVERT!!!" Sango slapped Miroku and he went flying off Kirara into the forest. But nowhere near Kagome or Inu Yasha.  
  
" Err.. Hoshi you pervert." She said to herself with a sigh.  
  
Miroku twitched and squirmed trying to get the feeling of a stick in his back out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Kagome stopped laughing. Finally. And turned to Inu Yasha. She smiled and he smiled back. She leapt into his arms and he swung her around. "Kagome.. How are you feeling? I mean you've been with Sesshoumaru all this time." Kagome looked down. She thought all about what had happened.  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing much happened."  
  
Inu Yasha looked up and down her kimono, he snickered. "Down and dirty I presume."  
  
Kagome growled, " Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha leaned in for a kiss. But something seemed funny in Kagome's vision. Everything went blurry.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" She called, it echoed. Suddenly she saw herself kissing Inu Yasha! It was like she was falling out of a picture and into a black hole. She began plummeting into nothing! She screamed and it seemed to echo forever! Until....  
  
Kagome popped up. The bell had rung. She shook her head and looked around. She looked up at everyone getting up from his or her desks and leaving. Had it been a dream? She stumbled picking up her books and clumsily she left the classroom.  
  
She found her friends waiting for her at their lockers. They all shouted and waved.  
  
"Kagome!" "Kagome! Over here!" "What 's up?!"  
  
Kagome walked over she put her head in her hand and shook it. All that was a dream. "Kagome? Something on your mind?"  
  
"No. No. It's nothing."  
  
"I saw you were sleeping in the video." The second one giggled.  
  
Kagome thought, " we were watching a video? On what?" "Oh it was nothing really. Dull and boring. AS usual." The third one sighed.  
  
Kagome smiled and went to her locker. She turned the combination slowly. Every time she turned it she thought of her dream. 'The wedding, the abduction. Sesshoumaru, The forest. Everything. It was all only a dream. Creepy She took out her bag and put in what she remembered what was for homework and wet towards the front of the school to walk home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She walked alone the whole way. When she reached her house, she was greeted by her mother, who was cleaning outside. Kagome walked up to her room. She opened the door quietly and walked in.  
  
She dropped her bag by the side of her desk and turned.. Turned to see Inu Yasha asleep on her bed.  
  
"Why is he here so early?" Kagome said to herself walking up to him. She sat on the bed next to him. He was curled up at the foot of her bed. She smiled. " Oh.. Inu Yasha. If only.. It weren't a dream." Kagome sighed and folded the hair covering his sleeping face behind his ears. His cheeks were soft and warm. She wanted to just curl up next to him..And dream.  
  
Kagome bent down slowly and quietly, and kissed him on the cheek. "I..I..I love you, Inu Yasha." She whispered in his ear. Then Kagome settled in and curled up beside him. She closed her eyes.. And fell to sleep..  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** Its over!! If you want a sequel then review me saying it!!!!! Thanks for the reviews! Bye! 


End file.
